Anomaly
by chapinounette
Summary: Traduction/ Les jumeaux ont vraiment voulus aider, mais ca ne c'est pas passer comme ils l'auraient voulus. Slash, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Beelsebutt

Disclaimer: Rien à moi Bla..Bla..Bla **(c'est bon vous connaissez la phrase par cœur)**

Rating: M, bien sur et en plus Mpreg donc il y a une jolie petite croix rouge si ca ne vous plais pas!

Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Bellsebutt, qui sera en dix chapitres, dont je remercie de m'avoir donné l'accord. Et je remercie ma beta Shynia Bell!

Bon j'espère que ca va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser plein plein de review moi j'adore ca.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je me demandais... avez-vous encore l'antidote U-No-Poo?"

«Pourquoi?»

«Que veux-tu en faire?»

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. «C'est juste que ...»

Fred et George échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire identique apparut sur leurs visages.

«Se pourrait-il»

«Que notre petit Ronnichou»

«Est décidé de perdre sa virginité?»

Ron soupira, agacé. «Bon, si c'est juste pour se moquer de»

«Non, non! Il est important»

«Dans la vie d'un jeune homme»

«D'avoir de bon»

«Et sûr »

«Particulièrement sûr rapport sexuel anal»

"Vous en savez quelque chose..." Marmonna Ron.

Cette fois-ci, c'était George qui rougit légèrement. Néanmoins, son sourire malicieux resta collé sur son visage.

«Pourquoi, oui, je sais. Et je peux ajouter... Lee aussi»

«Et Angie» ajouta Fred plus pour lui.

Ron et George se tournèrent pour le regarder.

«Quoi? Elle est aventureuse!»

«Je n'en doute pas» marmonna Ron. «Bon, Vous l'avez encore ou pas?»

«En fait, non» commença Fred, levant les mains pour empêcher Ron de l'interrompre «mais nous pouvons en faire»

Ron le regarda sceptique. «Juste comme ça?»

«Eh bien, tu es notre frère»

«Notre petit bébé»

«Et Harry nous a donné le prêt pour démarrer»

«Donc, nous pensons que nous lui devons un sain-cul-de-Weasley.»

«Oh, fermez-la, vous deux!» Ron soupira et jeta un rouleau sur George. «Quand?»

Pendant un certain temps, Fred et George se sont juste regardés. Un frisson couru le long du dos de Ron. Même après vingt et un ans, il était toujours effrayant de voir comment ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux sans dire un mot.

«Pas aujourd'hui. Je sors avec Lee» Dit George à haute voix, par la suite, «Et tu as ce truc avec Angie.»

«En effet» Approuva Fred.

«Quel truc?» Demanda Ron, curieux.

«Rien qui ne puisse t'inquiéter» répondit Fred.

«Ouais, tu as juste à t'inquiéter du Sceptre du Monde Magique.»

Fred donna à George un long regard dur.

«Quoi?»

«Sceptre? Ca ne rime même pas avec Sauveur.»

«Eh bien, désolé. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous me distrayez et que je ne pense qu'aux petites brioches serrées de Lee.»

«Qui a quoi de serrés?» Demanda Lee, arrivant dans la cuisine.

Ron enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, souhaitant ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche.

~ O ~

Le vendredi, cependant, Ron saisit avec impatience le petit paquet du Pig's leg, gagnant un coup de bec sur sa main de la petite chouette. A l'intérieur du paquet, il y avait une bouteille minuscule avec une note.

_Par voie orale. Nous ne voulons pas avoir à creuser dans tes fesses. Prend la potion une heure avant que le Sceptr ... Rapier arrive_.

Après avoir terminé ses affaires, ce qui a effectivement été extrêmement court, Ron se doucha, se rasa, et se brossa les dents. Il se passa de l'après-rasage, même si - il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop nerveux pour ce soir.

~ O ~

«Salut.»

«Salut, toi» répondit Ron en rougissant.

Harry sourit et fit un pas en avant pour donner un baiser à Ron. Malheureusement, Ron eu la même idée, et finirent par entrer en collision du menton à la joue.

«Oups, désolé» s'excusa Harry, frottant sa joue.

«Pas grave» marmonna Ron, pétrissant son menton. Il déposa un baiser sonore sur le dessus de la tête d'Harry et prit la bouteille de vin de ses mains. «Sympa»

«Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?»

«Umm,» Ron hésita, essayant de se rappeler comment ça s'appelait

«Ta mère l'a fait?»

«Naturellement»

«Alors c'est comestible, quel qu'il soit.»

«Hey!» Protesta Ron, claquant les fesses bien fermes d'Harry, qui se dirigea vers la cuisine, ricanant.

Finalement, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de prendre le dessert qu'Harry défaisait les boutons de la chemise de Ron, occupé à sucer le cou d'Harry en essayant d'ouvrir les boutons de son jeans.

«Sofa», gémit Harry alors que Ron glissa sa main dans son pantalon.

"Ou-i!" glapit Ron alors que Harry pinça ses mamelons - durs.

Ensuite, il n'y eut que la chaleur et les jambes et les bras et beaucoup trop de vêtements tombant sur le chemin et sucements et frottements jusqu'à-

«Attend!» Ron repoussa Harry.

"Quoi?" Harry gémit. "Je suis excité!"

«Je sais, idiot» plaisanta Ron, serrant le sexe d'Harry un peu plus fort. Faisant gémir Harry. «C'est juste que ... Je voulais»

«Oh, Ron, ne t'arrêtes pas» babillait Harry avec incohérence.

Ron réalisa, qu'il branlait Harry tandis qu'il parlait, et arrêta immédiatement.

«Je veux que tu viennes à l'intérieur de moi.»

Le sexe d'Harry se crispa dans la main de Ron, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

«Tu es»

«Oui»

«Vraiment? Parce-»

«Harry?»

«Quoi?»

«Baise-moi, s'il te plaît.»

Cela termina la discussion de manière efficace.

Ron se sentit audacieux quand il posa sa joue contre le canapé, écartant les jambes.

«Non, non» protesta Harry immédiatement. «Je veux te voir venir. Tourne-toi. Voila.»

Harry fouilla tout autour et plaça un oreiller sous les hanches de Ron, puis releva les jambes de Ron.

«Tu sais que je t'aime?» dit-il doucement.

«Oui, oui. Juste baise moi» Ron sourit et leva les pieds sur les épaules d'Harry.

«Imbécile».

"Eh bien, je suis ton imbécile, non?"

«Oui, tu l'es», admit Harry, en positionnant son sexe palpitant devant l'entrée desserrée de Ron. «Tu es sûr?»

«Oui. Tu n'es pas si gros»

Harry prit un air faussement choqué, et caressa le sexe de Ron.

«Je ne veux pas te faire de mal»

«Tu ne le fera pas, mon pote. Jamais.»

Ca lui fit un peu mal, mais les fesses de Ron étaient un peu engourdies depuis la prise de la potion et pensa que l'antidote avait quelque chose à voir avec ca. Elle lui fit également avoir des picotements étranges au ventre. Harry prit soin de lui, par la suite, et c'était tellement bon que Ron maudit les sept derniers mois qu'ils avaient perdu en s'arrêtant aux branlettes et fellations.

Bon, peut être pas les fellations. Ce n'était définitivement pas une perte de temps d'avoir la bouche d'Harry serrée autour de son sexe.

Ensuite, Harry s'allongea sur Ron et dessina des cercles paresseux sur sa poitrine avec son doigt.

«Nous avons oublié d'utiliser un préservatif.»

«C'est quoi un préservatif?»

«Une chose en caoutchouc qu'il faut mettre sur son sexe avant les rapports sexuels.»

«Pourquoi voulais-tu en mettre un?» demanda Ron, perplexe.

«Eh bien, c'est contre les maladies sexuels.»

«Tu as été mon premier et je suis le tien. Pas de maladie. Par ailleurs, il y'a un sort pour ca.»

«Ouais» Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le menton de Ron. «Et, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à m'inquiétez de te mettre enceint.»

Ron échappa un rire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'à l'heure actuelle, quelque chose se passe en lui.

Quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais pensé possible.

Quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais pensé possible.

Alors que les deux hommes se blottissaient en face du feu, le picotement dans le bas-ventre de Ron continua, guidant les spermatozoïdes confus forcer une barrière qu'ils n'étaient même pas supposés connaître. Les cellules étrangères fusionnèrent avec d'autres, tout aussi déroutés que les spermatozoïdes qui ne savaient pas comment ils ont atterri là. Dans un lieu qui n'existait pas avant cet après-midi.

Un utérus.

** Review, review, review!**

Quoi j'avais déjà demandé, haa non désolé je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

Ca va sinon pas trop choquer? Ha j'avais prévenue, mais que vas t'il arrivé à notre petit Ron?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec la suite bien sur, l'attente n'a pas été trop longue je trouve. **

**Je remercie une fois de plus ma beta 'Shynia Bell', que ferais-je sans elle (c'est une question existentielle en faite). **

**Bref, préparez le sceau tout de suite (de bave bien sur). Je préviens au cas où, les dommages seront à vos frais! **

**Bonne lecture **

**CHAPITRE 2**

«C'est la dernière boite?»

«Ouais»

«Merci, putain!» Ron tira sa chemise. «Je pense que l'avant-dernier a éraflé ma poitrine. Ca fait mal.»

«Laisse-moi voir.»

Harry remonta le tee-shirt sur la tête de Ron, l'aveuglant complètement, et examina son torse nu, en sueur, large et irrésistiblement parfait.

«Je ne vois rien»

«Moi non plus», gloussa Ron sous son tee-shirt.

«Est-ce que ça fait mal ici?» Harry enfonça son doigt dans le nombril de Ron.

«Non!» cria Ron - son nombril étant assez sensible.

Harry ricana, caressant la rangée de poils.

«Peut-être devrais-je vérifier de plus près ...»

Il lécha une goutte de sueur entre les pecs de Ron. Le goût salé lui fit fondre la cervelle - et une autre partie de son corps se durcit. Sans réfléchir, il poussa son aine contre la cuisse de Ron.

Encore une fois, Ron senti des picotements étranges dans son estomac, et pendant un bref instant, s'en inquiéta en se demandant s'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'inapproprié, mais oublia tout quand Harry commença à lécher langoureusement sa peau. Ron grogna, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry tire son mamelon gauche entre ses lèvres.

«Aïe!»

«Mmh?» demanda Harry, distrait, alors que sa bouche était encore collée au torse de Ron.

«Trop fort! »

Si Harry trouva étrange que Ron ait soudainement développé une aversion pour l'aspiration de ces mamelons, il ne le montra pas - il desserra ces lèvres et grimaça.

« Désolé. »

«Pas grave. Je crois que mes mamelons ont été brûlé à cause de cette satané boite»

«Ok. Je vais être très prudent» Harry fredonna et humidifia les trois poils que Ron avait au milieu de sa poitrine. Harry les avait secrètement appelé Casper, Jasper et Jonathan.

Le bout de sa langue flottait sur le mamelon droit de Ron, et Harry se sentit douloureusement dur face à la réaction de Ron.

Douloureusement, parce que Ron sursauta et rebondit directement sur les pieds de Harry.

Dur, parce que Ron enfonça ses hanches contre Harry, et il était difficile de ne pas remarquer ce qu'un contact léger comme une plume lui avait fait.

«Mon dieu! Encore» la respiration de Ron était rapide et superficielle.

«Quoi, ça?» demanda innocemment Harry et donna un léger coup sur le mamelon droit, très doucement, avec le bout de sa langue.

Encore une fois, Ron se crispa contre Harry, gémissant incontrôlablement.

«Ou bien ça?» taquina Harry en soufflant au niveau du mamelon, puis lécha autour lentement.

Ron gémit et enfonça ses mains sur les cheveux d'Harry, serrant si fort qu'il lui fit mal. Sa queue tendait le pantalon de survêtement qu'il portait, et se frotta énergiquement contre la hanche d'Harry.

«Doucement, petit lion» grogna Harry en poussant Ron contre le mur. «Tu ne te frottes pas sans mon accord»

"Non - non - Harry - J'ai besoin-" balbutia Ron, en essayant de faufiler sa main dans son pantalon.

Harry frappa la main de Ron.

« Mien! » grogna-t-il, et avec un mouvement fluide, baissa le pantalon et attrapa la queue, déjà bien humide, de Ron. « Les mains sur le mur! »

Ron était hors de contrôle. Il était tellement submergé par le bandeau improvisé, les merveilleuses choses exquises qu'Harry lui faisait avec sa langue, et - même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais - la prédominance de la voix d'Harry. Il claqua ses paumes contre le mur derrière lui, gémissant quand Harry commença à le branler en un rythme rapide.

« Jouis » chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

Avec une plus grande poussée, Ron jouit, aspergeant son ventre et son pantalon - sans mentionner la main d'Harry et ses vêtements, peut-être son visage, aussi, à en juger par la force de son orgasme - avec des flux de liquide clair.

Ron était tellement ailleurs qu'il lui fallu quelques minutes avant qu'il ne réalise ce que les mouvements saccadés d'Harry voulaient dire. Il respirait fortement dans le cou de Ron, une main agrippant l'épaule de Ron tandis que l'autre tirait sur sa propre queue à une vitesse désespérée. Ses gémissements frénétiques lui montraient qu'il était sur le point de venir. Peut-être dans quelques secondes.

Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, mais toujours désireux de faire quelque chose, Ron jeta son tee-shirt, se pencha et serra sa bouche sur le cou de Harry, le suçant fortement. Harry vint en un cri, tremblant si violemment que Ron stoppa presque sa manœuvre dans la crainte qu'Harry fasse une crise.

Presque.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Ron, collant leurs ventres ensemble de manière efficace, que Ron détacha ses lèvres du cou d'Harry. Il n'eut même pas honte quand il remarqua la marque rouge sur sa peau pâle. _Mien_, pensait-il, souriant malicieusement.

«Dix minutes, et nous avons déjà réussi à baptiser le nouvel appartement.»

«Le couloir» corrigea Ron. «Il reste encore quatre chambres, et la salle de bain et les escaliers, et l'armoire à linge, et le balcon ...»

~ O ~

Dès que tous les équipements nécessaires de la cuisine, à savoir la cafetière, le grille-pain et la poêle à frire pour le bacon le matin, furent déballés, Harry insista pour préparer la chambre à coucher. Il recula quand Ron leva sa baguette tous les ans au Terrier Ron avait excellé en magie d'intérieure à un point où Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment concurrencer.

«Où le veux-tu?» Demanda Ron dès que la literie se posa soigneusement sur le dessus du lit king-size.

«Où ca te plaira.»

«D'accord.»

Ron fit léviter le lit à côté de la paroi arrière et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le plancher en bois. Le son résultant vibrait de la tête d'Harry jusqu'à ses orteils. C'était comme si quelque chose avait cliqué à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose avait changé de façon irréversible, et c'était absolument génial!

Harry se tourna vers Ron, le regardant sournoisement.

«Donc, c'est notre lit»

«Ouais» sourit Ron en s'épongeant le front.

«Umm, tu veux l'essayer?»

«Je pensais que tu me le demanderais jamais.»

~ O ~

**Et voila, toujours pas de révélation, vous n'avez donc pas le choix, il vous faut d'abord laissez une review et attendre la suite! **

**Mais surtout laissez une Review! (Très important, devrais-je me mettre à genoux?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je m'éclate comme une petite folle avec ma traduction, comme quoi il ne me faut pas grand-chose. **

**J'ai bien penser à faire la petite conversation moi/conscience mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu, j'en suis limite triste c'est pas normal. **

**Je remercie une fois de plus l'auteur (voir page 1 pour savoir qui c'est) et ma beta Shynia Bell qui est d'une rapidité à toute épreuve et très efficace (aller aller on applaudit). **

**Trève de blabla, je vois bien que vous êtes à deux doigts de me lancer des pierres, alors sur ceux. **

**Bonne lecture! **

Note de Shynia : Bonjour, bonjour ! Je me manifeste enfin dans ce chapitre ! Tout d'abord, j'adore corriger cette histoire, elle est amusante. Le style d'écriture est super.

Ensuite, je ne vous dirais rien sur ce chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir vous-même !

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Rar (Merci, merci, merci) =

Sahyadu2b: J'ai déjà l'image en tête de ces trois poils, juste énorme. Et tu imagines s'il lui fait la conversation! Haha

Sb: Merci beaucoup, ceci est une traduction donc je ne veux aucunement étoffer l'histoire, mais de toute façon elle me convient telle qu'elle est. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

Ecnerrolf: De rien, et voila la suite!

Jess78: J'adore les Mpreg, vas savoir pourquoi! Oui Oui la voila la suite, lol. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

Ekphrasys: Mdr, tu vois l'image en tête Ron avec un gros ventre, c'est juste à ce tordre de rire.

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Bien installé ? »

« Juste, démarre ! »

« Ok, c'est partis ! » cria Harry et démarra la moto.

Le démarrage fut plutôt agité, et Ron passa ses bras autour d'Harry. Dans un premier temps, la vitesse fut grisante mais bientôt Ron commença à se sentir nauséeux. Il serra les lèvres et fixa son regard sur l'horizon lointain.

Ca n'aida pas.

« Harry ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui ne fut pas étrange étant donné le bruit que la moto faisait. Ron se demanda vaguement si son père avait bien tout vérifié sur la vieille moto de Sirius. Faut-il que ce soit si bruyant ?

« Harry ! » essaya-t-il de nouveau, cette fois plus fort.

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry, en tournant légèrement la tête. Même sous cet angle, Ron pouvait voir un grand sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

Ron hésita. Voulait-il vraiment qu'il fasse demi-tour quand il prenait autant de plaisir ? Mais à ce moment précis, l'estomac de Ron se retourna à nouveau, et il décida que, oui, il le fallait.

« Je me sens pas bien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis malade ! » cria Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Oh. »

Il commença à ralentir, de plus en plus doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débarquent sur une plage rocailleuse. Harry stoppa le moteur et retira son casque. Ron était déjà descendu, en fait, il était à quatre pattes avec des hauts de cœur.

« Ron, bon sang ! » glapit Harry et se laissant tomber sur ses genoux.

Ron ne répondit pas, évidemment, puisqu'il était trop occupé à faire autre chose. Harry tapotait son dos et faisait disparaître le vomi dès qu'il éclaboussait le gravier gris.

« Que s'est t'il passé ? » Demanda Harry alors que Ron s'était calmé depuis quelques minutes. « Je suis désolé si c'était un peu brutal, mais je n'ai pas monté- »

« Non, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça », la voix de Ron était rauque, épuisée. « Ça doit être quelque chose que j'ai mangé. »

« Eh bien, qu'as-tu mangé ? »

Ron dû y réfléchir un peu. Et, alors qu'il y réfléchissait, son estomac se retourna une fois de plus. Il poussa à nouveau, mais rien n'est sorti.

« Je ne veux pas y penser », réussi-t-il à dire.

« D'accord » murmura Harry, caressant le dos de Ron de haut en bas. « Veux-tu voir un guérisseur ? »

« Non, ça va aller. »

Mais ça n'allait pas.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Harry apporta le café au lit à Ron, il vomit dans les draps. Pour le déjeuner, Harry prépara le plat préféré de Ron: la paëlla. Ron arriva dans la cuisine et sentit l'odeur des fruits de mer, il a vomi sur ses propres pieds.

« Ca suffit ! » S'exclama Harry après avoir nettoyé Ron. « Nous allons à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Ron essaya de s'y opposer, mais n'y opposa que de faibles protestations, avant qu'Harry ne le jette dans la cheminette. Quand Harry arriva à Ste Mangouste, il trouva Ron courbé vers le bas, étant de nouveau malade. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry annonça à haute voix son nom pour avoir de l'aide. A quoi bon sa renommée s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour aider son bien-aimé?

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? » demande le beaucoup-trop-jeune guérisseur après avoir fait entré Ron dans une salle privée.

« Depuis hier. »

« Vous auriez dû venir plus tôt. »

« Mais- »

« Merci bien, M. Potter. Vous pouvez attendre à l'extérieur maintenant. »

« Non ! »

« Je dois analyser Mr Weasley _minutieusement_, et il aura besoin d'un peu d'intimité. »

« C'est bon, nous sommes ensemble. »

« Oh. »

Le guérisseur était trop bien élevé pour réagir, mais ses joues rougirent légèrement. Harry s'assit à côté du lit de Ron et lui prit la main quand le guérisseur murmura quelques sorts complexes faisant apparaitre une lueur bleuâtre sur Ron.

« C'est pour quoi ? » S'exclama Harry.

« C'est un sort de numérisation, Mr Potter. Vraiment, si vous tenez tellement à rester, vous devez vous taire. »

« D'accord », murmura Harry.

« Tout vas bien, Harry », marmonna Ron.

Harry serra la main de Ron et attendit patiemment que le guérisseur finisse ses sorts. Après un certain temps, cependant, il remarqua la même signature pour la deuxième fois et réalisa que le guérisseur faisait le même sort plusieurs fois. Après la troisième fois, il toussa doucement.

« Quoi ? » demanda le guérisseur. Il y avait des gouttes de sueur sur son front.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais pourquoi répétez-vous le même sort pour la troisième fois ? »

« Quatrième fois. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis désolé. Je dois faire quelque chose de mal, car les résultats... eh bien... ils ne peuvent pas être corrects. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, selon mes résultats, votre petit copain est enceint. »

Il fallu quelques minutes pour que le message s'imprime.

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? »

« Eh bien, soit je fais une grave erreur avec mes sorts de base - que je m'entraîne à faire depuis dix ans maintenant - ou soit vous avez mis votre copain enceint, vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Il n'y a pas personne d'autre », grogna Harry.

« Alors, félicitations Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Selon la taille du foetus, vous êtes enceint de huit semaines. Et, s'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible. »

Harry regarda Ron qui le regardait en retour.

« Enceint ? » Chuchota Harry, encore accablé par la nouvelle.

« Huit semaines ? » chuchota Ron, en calculant rapidement. « Hé, c'est la nuit où nous... »

« Oui », confirma Harry. « Notre première fois. »

Ron compris immédiatement.

« Fred et George ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ces petits cons ! J'ai demandé... pour une Potion de... eh bien, pour aider la première fois. Ils ont dû mettre quelque chose dedans ! »

« Mais, ils ne l'ont surement pas fait exprès ! »

« Tu penses ? » ricana Ron.

« Puis-je vous demander si vous avez utilisé le sort de protection ? » coupa le guérisseur.

Harry rougit et secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, voilà », soupira le guérisseur, vaincu. « Pour votre information, le Triple-S* protège aussi contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. »

Ron ne l'écouta pas et tira Harry plus près.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? Je ne suis pas celui qui aura un Cognard dans mon ventre dans quelques mois. »

« Ouais ? Eh bien, tu seras celui qui devra servir 24/7 celui qui aura un Cognard à l'intérieur de son ventre. »

« Vraiment ? » grimaça Harry.

« T'as plutôt intérêt », grogna Ron.

~ O ~

« Espèces de salauds ! » hurla Ron dès qu'il entra dans la boutique 'Weasley Farces et attrapes pour Sorciers'.

«Attends au moins qu'on atteigne leur appartement », siffla Harry, regardant nerveusement les clients.

Fred et George dirigèrent un Ron furieux à travers les escaliers, dans leur cuisine, tandis qu'Harry les suivit lançant un sort de silence en chemin. Ron croisa les bras et regarda avec colère ses frères, son pied tapant nerveusement.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Fred timidement.

« Ouais, t'as bien fait travailler ta baguette ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la potion que vous m'avez donné ? » demanda Ron.

Fred et George se regardèrent, puis Harry, et commencèrent à ricaner.

« Oh, allez. Vous êtes énervé parce-que- »

« Ca n'a pas rendu la première fois toute magique- »

« -et-spéciale »

« -avec un paquet de fées qui dansent autour de vous deux. »

George sourit à Fred.

« Bien joué, je suis impressionné. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Taisez-vous vous deux ! » Cria Ron en prenant un air menaçant envers ses frères. « Fermez-la ! »

Harry attrapa Ron par le coude et le fit assoir à la table.

« Ron est enceint, voila pourquoi nous voulons savoir », Harry encercla les épaules de Ron et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Quand il se leva et se retourna pour voir les jumeaux, il les voyait complètement figés, une expression identique sur leurs visages.

« Donc, y'avait quoi dans la potion ? » demanda Harry de nouveau.

« Ron est quoi ? »

« Enceint. »

« Harry, as-tu remarqué que Ron n'est pas équipé pour être enceint ? »

« Ouais, c'est un homme. »

« En faite, pas un homme, un garçon. »

« Du moins, pas une femme ! »

« Plus comme- »

« Nous venons juste de revenir de Sainte Mangouste. C'est vrai », interrompit Harry. « Et, comme il a eu la potion de vous, je suis sûr que vous pouvez nous expliquer pourquoi il est enceint alors que c'est supposé être impossible. »

Finalement, Harry était plutôt fier d'avoir su garder son calme dans un moment comme celui-là, en fait, il commença à être vraiment irrité par les jumeaux. Fred et George semblèrent s'en apercevoir et commencèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre. Harry soupira et s'assit à côté de Ron, saisissant sa main juste au cas où.

« On dirait que ça va prendre du temps », murmura Harry après quelques minutes.

« Ouais », souffla Ron, résigné.

Même si ce fut George qui récupéra l'antidote et les deux jumeaux qui effectuèrent quelques sorts plutôt complexes et avancés qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, ils n'ont pas moins rendu Ron enceint.

~ O ~

* Triple-S : en anglais « sort de protection » se traduit par « Safe Sex Spell ».

~ O ~

**Ho ho ho, et un mystère de plus! Mais que s'est-il passé!? **

**Vous connaissez la marche à suivre! Non, mais si voyons ALLEZ ALLEZ. **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Re bonjour tout le monde, bon ok ok j'ai peut être du retard et je n'ai même pas d'explication valable donc faisons comme si nous n'avions rien remarqué! **

**Sinon c'est parti on accroche nos ceintures et on décolle. **

Note de Shynia : Bonjour, le retard n'est pas très grave au vue du chapitre qui vous attend…

Il n'y a rien à dire de plus à part : bonne lecture. Au prochain chapitre !

Review:

- Ecnerrolf: Mais de rien, bon chapitre à toi!

- Ekphrasys: Ho si si explique moi la marche à suivre s'il te plait! Lol c'est vrai que les jumeaux s'en tire bien mais bon c'était intentionnel aussi alors on leurs pardonnes. (Si facilement? Et bah oui, point de discutions! Lol)

- Sahyadu2b: Et la voila en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Bonne lecture à tous

**CHAPITRE 4**

« On dirait un poisson. »

« Maintenant, allez, Ron. »

« Sérieusement. Il ressemble à un hippocampe. Ou un têtard. »

Les mots de Ron ressemblaient plus à une déclaration qu'à une plainte, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » se braqua Ron. « Notre bébé ressemble à quelque chose que tu pourrais trouver dans un réservoir, et ça te fait rire ? »

Harry réussit à ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Amour, j'étais juste- »

« Donc, c'est juste une blague pour toi ? » soupira Ron.

« Bien sûr que non, mais- »

« Je suis sur le point de ressembler à un ballon géant pendant des mois, et toi ca te fais rire ? »

« Ron- »

« Va te faire foutre », aboya Ron en tournant le dos à Harry.

Harry jeta un regard d'avertissement au guérisseur qui s'emblait se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Le guérisseur hocha la tête, fit bouger sa baguette, et l'hologramme en 3D du fœtus dans le ventre de Ron disparu. Après que le guérisseur eut quitté la pièce, Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit ou Ron était couché.

« Ron ? Écoute, mon amour. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je le faire quand je peux te le faire à _toi _? »

« Je vais te donner une chance de deviner », répondit Ron sombrement.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Heureusement, Ron ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Ouais, comme si tu pouvais dire non au sexe. »

« Regarde-moi. »

« Je le fais, tout le temps. Particulièrement ton petit cul serré qui, soit dit en passant, est sublime dans ce jeans. »

Ron se mordit la lèvre, et Harry en profita pour glisser sa main sur les fesses de Ron.

« Oui, vraiment sublime. »

« Eh bien, ce sont _mes _fesses. »

« C'est sur », Harry sourit et pinça ses fesses.

« Sale pervers. »

« Eh bien, je suis ton sale pervers », répondit Harry impassible.

Enfin, Ron ricana, et Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement mental.

« Tu sais que je vous aime tout les deux, toi et notre poisson ? »

« Têtard. »

«D'accord, têtard.»

Ron ricana de nouveau.

« Ouais, je sais, mon cœur. Je suis désolé, d'être d'aussi mauvaise humeur. »

« Pas grave. »

« C'est juste les- »

« Hormones. Je sais. »

« Ouais. »

« Merci mon dieu, tu n'as plus besoin de les prendre. »

« Vraiment ? » Ron avait l'air surpris.

« Oui. Ton corps n'a plus besoin d'eux maintenant que le placenta peut fournir au bébé tout ce qu'il faut. »

« Oh, dans ce cas... »

Ron se leva et commença à ouvrir sa ceinture. Harry le regarda alarmé.

« Ron ? »

« Ensorcelles la porte et fais le sort du silence, je m'occupe de la lubrification. »

« Quoi ? »

« Putain, mec, je suis sur le point de faire exploser ces hormones qui me donne envie de baiser toutes les deux heures, nous avons une salle privée ou personne ne risque de nous interrompre parce qu'ils pensent surement que je vais les mordre, et tu poses des questions ? »

Harry réfléchit pendant une demi-seconde avant le verrouillage et l'insonorisation de la porte. Il réussi même à se débarrasser de son pantalon avant que Ron n'ait fini d'enlever le sien. Harry écrasa ses lèvres sur Ron dès que leurs tee-shirts furent hors de portés.

Après avoir sucé ses lèvres et enfoncé sa langue tourbillonnante à en lui faire perdre la tête, Harry tourna Ron et tomba sur ses genoux.

« Penche-toi sur le lit », commanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ron obéit immédiatement et écarta les jambes. Harry sourit.

« Mec, vas y. »

Ron soupira, mais n'osa parler jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de ses jambes.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit Harry, fasciné par les taches de rousseur sur les cuisses musclées de Ron. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir les nommées individuellement - non pas que Harry n'avait pas essayé, généralement lorsque Ron s'endormait avant lui, les bras et les jambes écartés. Ce qu'il faisait tous les soirs.

« Je t'aime et tout ça, mais assez avec les préliminaires ! »

« Tais-toi, et pose ta joue sur le drap. »

Cette fois, quelques mots mutins s'échappèrent des lèvres de Ron.

« Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, sauf si c'est des « ooh » ou « aah ». Pas quand je fais ça ! »

Il lécha d'un coup l'anus de Ron, ce qui le fit gémir immédiatement.

« Pleurnicher est également autorisé », Harry sourit et serra sa bouche sur son trou avant que Ron puisse dire quelque chose.

Les genoux de Ron se mirent à trembler, et il poussa un chapelet de jurons quand Harry se mit à le sucer, le lécher et le baiser avec sa langue.

Puis, Harry pris les testicules de Ron et commença à les caresser doucement.

Ron écrasa la literie dans ses mains, les serrant et desserrant. Il plia les genoux et commença à donner des coups à chaque fois que la langue d'Harry le pénétrait. Sa queue bien raide se balançait au rythme de ses ruades, mais il était trop penché pour pouvoir la toucher. Pourtant, Ron était certain qu'il allait venir. Bientôt. La langue d'Harry l'étirait de façon spectaculaire, et il sentit ses couilles, qui étaient encore dans la main d'Harry, se serrer.

Soudain, Harry tira ces testicules, et Ron poussa un cri.

« Pas encore », parvint à dire Harry, sa voix était extrêmement saccadée. « Pas tant que je ne suis pas enfoui jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de toi. »

Ron était à deux doigts de venir en entendant ces mots. Ses jambes tremblaient, et quand Harry vit ca, il poussa Ron sur le lit. Ron siffla quand sa bite se frotta accidentellement contre le drap.

Harry jeta la Triple-S, et Ron tourna la tête pour le regarder, surpris.

« C'est pas comme si tu pouvais me rendre plus enceint, tu sais ? »

« Je sais, crétin. Ca m'aide juste à tenir plus longtemps », dit Harry entre ses dents quand il grimpa derrière Ron.

« Oh. »

« Presque. Mais ce que je voulais- »

« Oooooh », gémit Ron quand Harry poussa à travers son anneau détendu.

« Voila, c'est ca que je voulais entendre », soupira Harry.

En fin de compte, ils ont réussi à arracher le drap, briser le lit, et effrayer un elfe de maison qui venait pour changer les draps - avant de repartir exactement une seconde après son arrivée. Marqué à vie.

Harry s'en fichait. C'était une mort heureuse d'entendre Ron crié, gémir, maudire et supplier en même temps.

Après ca, ils restèrent un certain temps enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu pense que le bébé a senti ca ? »

« Non, tu l'as dit toi-même la dernière fois », répondit Harry, facilement.

« Dis quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas si gros. »

* * *

**Et voila, alors pas trop chaud? Haha je sais bien que oui. Allez un petit effort et une petite review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les filles, me revoilà avec du retard oui je sais je sais je me jetterais des tomates promis!**

**Sinon ça y est on est déjà à la moitié, et oui! Merci à Amistosamente-vuestro, Cliny et Umiko13 pour leurs reviews.**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture à tous!**

**CHAPITRE 5 **

« Comment va mon petit frère cadet préféré ? » cria George, arrivant chez Harry et Ron.

« Je suis ton seul petit frère, » répondit Ron sombrement.

« Et intelligent aussi ! » sourit George, se tournant vers Harry. « Comment va-t-il? »

« Je suis là ! » brailla Ron.

« Toujours de mauvaise humeur, » répondit Harry. « Des nouvelles de l'antidote ? »

« Ouais, comment ca se fait que je sois enceint ? » Demanda Ron.

« Rien pour l'instant, » s'excusa George. « Nous avons envoyé des hiboux pour les clients qui l'ont acheté, mais c'est une longue liste. Personne n'a parlé d'effets secondaires, mais… »

« Donc, je suis un miracle de la médecine ? »

« Ne l'as-tu jamais été ? » George rit et esquiva le sort que Ron lui jeta. Il brula légèrement une partie de la cheminée et gagna un grognement d'Harry.

George se servit du thé et s'assit.

« J'aurais tellement aimé être la quand tu l'as dit à maman. »

« J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas y être, » répondit Harry sombrement.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est évanouie ? »

« Ouais. »

« Elle est tombé sur place ? »

« Ouais. »

« Merveilleux, » déclara George plein d'admiration. « On n'a jamais réussi à la faire s'évanouir. Crier, oui. Pleurer, quelques fois, mais jamais défaillir. »

Harry leva les yeux, mais Ron soupira.

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais faire tomber Lee enceint et tu verras comment elle le prend. »

« Non, ce serait du recyclé. Par ailleurs, Lee a commencé à insister pour que nous utilisons des protections à chaque fois que nous baisions et bien, je pense que c'est mieux d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec la Triple-S que d'avoir aucune relation sexuelle du tout, pas vrai? »

Harry prit une gorgée de son thé, n'osant rien dire, pas en face de Ron, mais il était vraiment d'accord avec George ; pas de sexe du tout, ca craint.

~ O ~

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry et Ron se préparaient pour un déjeuner dominical au Terrier.

« Mes jeans ne me vont plus. »

« Ah bon ? »

« J'ai dû prendre du poids. J'ai l'air gros ? » Demanda Ron, regardant son dos dans le miroir.

Harry regarda Ron, essayant de rester objectif.

« Je suppose que tu as du prendre quelques kilos. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je veux dire, si tes jeans ne te vont plus, » expliqua Harry. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Ron se doutait bien qu'il allait en prendre beaucoup plus ?

« En fait, ce sont les tiens, » plaisanta Ron et jeta les jeans à Harry un peu plus fortement que Harry avait prévu.

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé, » marmonna Ron, mais n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout. « Il semble plus gros. »

« Bordel de merde, ton cul est très bien ! »

Ron arrêta de scruter son boxeur et jeta un coup d'oeil mécontent à Harry.

« Bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé à "fantastique" ? »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que ça va être ? Maintenant que mon cul est plus gros, il est juste bien ? Nous n'avons pas baisé depuis trois semaines. »

« Je le sais bien ça, » marmonna Harry, irrité.

« Tu insinues, que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Tu es le seul qui se dérobe à chaque fois, même quand j'essaye de t'embrasser ! »

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas de sexe par pitié. »

« Putain, Ron, je suis à deux doigts de te supplier de me baiser ! »

Ron se tourna pour regarder Harry.

« Qu-quoi ? »

Harry se saisit de l'occasion et se mit à genoux pour ramper en direction de Ron.

« S'il te plaît, tu veux bien me baiser ? »

« Moi ? Te baiser ? Mais tu n'aimes pas ça. »

« Je m'en fou. »

« Mais ... Tu disais que ça te rappelle- »

« Je. M'en. Fou. Je te veux de toutes les façons possibles. »

Ron était stupéfait. Il en oublia même qu'il était censé être en colère contre Harry. Il en oublia qu'il était censé refuser de le refaire de maintenant jusqu'à l'éternité pour montrer à Harry combien il l'avait blessé. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser était Harry, son air désespéré et son regard démunis.

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît ? » gémit Harry, atteignant le genou nu de Ron.

« Non, » répéta Ron et attrapa la main d'Harry pour le tirer vers lui. « Mais veux-tu bien me baiser, à la place? »

« Ouais, je veux bien, » murmura Harry sur les lèvres de Ron avant de l'embrasser durement.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça le dimanche.

~ O ~

Harry pensait que la crise était passée, mais après quelques semaines leur vie sexuelle était redevenue inexistante, à nouveau. Au lieu de câlins, Ron dormait. Au lieu de parler, il mangeait. Au lieu de baiser, il lisait. Le dernier point avait rendu Harry perplexe pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le titre du livre que Ron lisait: « Ce qui vous attend si vous attendez un enfant ». Il aurait vraiment dû s'y attendre après qu'Hermione soit venue déposer une valise pleine de livres. Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux livres à l'époque, pas avec la cuisine à faire, le ménage tout en essayant d'anticiper tous les besoins de Ron.

Dans l'ensemble, sa vie est rapidement devenue un véritable enfer.

~ O ~

« Séduis-le. »

« Comment ? Cette idiote lui a donné un livre qui est beaucoup plus intéressant que moi. »

« Pourquoi, merci Harry, » répondit Hermione sèchement.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux plus penser hétéro maintenant, » s'excusa Harry.

« Fait lui couler un bain, » dit Hermione après un moment de réflexion. « Le masser dans la lumière des bougies, peut-être même mettre de la musique lente. »

« C'est pas une femme ! »

« Il ne l'est pas ? » sourit George, en faisant léviter la théière sur la table. « Lire des livres et ne pas vouloir baiser - sonne comme une femme pour moi. »

« Hey ! » protesta Hermione.

« En fait, ça ressemble plus à Hermione pour moi », cria Fred de la chambre voisine.

« Ouais ? » Dit Hermione, souriant tout d'un coup. « Eh bien, je n'entends pas Charlie se plaindre du manque de sexe, seulement Harry. »

Harry soupira.

Le lendemain, Harry suivit les conseils d'Hermione. Il lui coula un bain, mit de la musique avec un chanteur à la voix rauque, et choya Ron pendant des heures. Il lui fit une pluie de petits baisers persistants que Ron semblait approuver. Après un long bain, il le sécha avec sensualité, au ralenti, avant de le guider sur le lit, sur le ventre pour le détendre sous ses mains magiques. Après une demi-heure à le frotter et le pétrir, Harry avança finalement au postérieur de Ron juste avant de réaliser que Ron s'était endormi.

Harry fini par se branler seul dans la douche à fantasmer sur le temps où ils ne savaient pas que Ron était enceint.

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre, pauvre Harry! **

**Un peu plus de review please! *se met à genoux***


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoila enfin! Je sais je sais il était temps, mais comme on dit vaut mieux tard que jamais.**

**Donc sur ceux, bonne lecture**

Note de Shynia: Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà un chapitre riche en humour ! Je me suis pressée de le corriger pour que vous puissiez vite en profiter. Donc, bonne lecture et à une prochaine fois.

Reviews:

Ecnerrolf: Mais de rien! Bon chapitre

Remus J. Potter-Lupin: Pauvre petit Harry, c'est dur l'abstinence lol. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

Ekphrasys: Tu m'étonnes, comment bien commencer une vie de couple lol

**CHA****PITRE 6**

« Je veux du café ! »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit, » essaya de dire Harry, mais il était trop tard. Ron avait déjà arraché la tasse à moitié vide de sa main.

« Je m'en fou, » dit Ron, dès qu'il avait avalé le reste de café de Harry. « Y'a quoi à manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Sert toi. »

Harry regarda, amusé, Ron préparer son sandwich. L'époque où il ne pouvait rien manger était définitivement révolue - en ce moment il mangeait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. La stagiaire du Ministère les croisa et jeta un regard dégoûté à Ron, en particulier à son ventre proéminent qui était visible aujourd'hui même par-dessous ses vêtements lâches.

« Besoin de quelque chose Hillary ? » Demanda Harry doucement mais ne pouvant pas empêcher ses yeux de se rétrécir un peu. Après tout, Ron portait _son _bébé.

« Non, M. Potter, » répondu Hillary en prenant la fuite.

« On a de la moutarde ? » réussit à dire Ron entre son troisième et son quatrième sandwich. « Ca manque de gout. »

« Tien, voila, » Harry sourit et jeta une bouteille de moutarde magique Mauvin à Ron.

« Merci, mon pote. »

Arthur arriva à la porte.

« Ha, vous êtes la, fils. Et, Harry. »

« Arthur, » sourit Harry à son futur beau-père. « Je ne pense pas que Ron soit capable de parler en ce moment car il essaie de vider le garde-manger en le mangeant. »

« Il, » marmonna Ron pulvérisant chaque morceaux à moitié mangé pendant qu'il parlait. Harry roula des yeux.

« Oui, oui, je me souviens du temps, » s'esclaffa Arthur en regardant tendrement son fils cadet. « Où Molly mangeait tout ce qu'elle faisait. J'ai la chance d'être encore en vie vue la quantité de nourriture que j'ai réussi à obtenir à l'époque. Mais, Harry, je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, » Arthur jeta un regard plutôt nerveux à Ron, « peut-être pourrions nous avoir un mot en privé ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry, et il se leva immédiatement. « Ron, je reviens dans un instant. »

Ron fit un geste de la main, mais n'essaya pas de parler plus. Beaucoup trop occupé à engloutir son grand verre de lait, il ne se posa même pas la question de ce que son père pourrait avoir à dire à Harry qui ne pouvait pas être dit en sa présence.

« Alors, t'as terminé ? » Demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard, ressemblant à un chat qui a avalé un canari.

« Oui, pour le moment, » soupira Ron. « Je sais que je n'étais pas un petit mangeur avant, mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout le temps faim. »

« Eh bien, tu manges pour deux en ce moment, » roucoula Harry sur l'oreille de Ron avant de le lécher lentement. Il glissa sa main sur le ventre de Ron et le caressa en douceur. « Allons-y. »

Ron se leva maladroitement mais avec empressement, et saisit la main tendue d'Harry. Voila pourquoi il rendait visite à Harry tout les jours à son travail. Voila pourquoi il avait volé jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, malgré les conditions météorologiques, et marché dix-sept blocs pour le rejoindre au ministère Harry lui ayant avec véhémence interdit d'utiliser la cheminette ou le transplanage. Ron était sans arrêt excité, et il était hors de question qu'il attende qu'Harry rentre du travail. Y'a pas moyen.

Même se branler tout la journée ne l'aidait pas - il fallait vraiment que ce soit Harry et ça devait être brutal.

Ils atteignirent le bureau d'Harry et s'y glissèrent, main dans la main. Le secrétaire ne leva même pas les yeux sur leur passage, étant habitué à voir le jeune couple s'enfermer une dizaine de minutes, parfois même pour quinze. Il était seulement heureux qu'ils aient pensé à utiliser le sort de silence à chaque fois - après la catastrophique première fois. Le secrétaire avait sérieusement envisagé de se lancer un sort d'oubliette après avoir entendu toutes ces choses. Pas qu'il était homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, mais il n'avait pas été capable de regarder son patron dans les yeux pendant des semaines après avoir entendu comment son partenaire l'appelait dans les affres de la passion.

Derrière l'insonorisation, porte verrouillée et piégée, Harry était sur le point d'entrer quand Ron grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, saisissant son membre palpitant touchant presque le trou lisse de Ron.

« Oh, rien. C'est juste un peu difficile de respirer dans cette position, » expliqua Ron, tirant son membre pendant qu'il parlait.

« Quoi ? » hurla Harry. « Lève-toi, lève-toi, tout de suite, idiot ! »

Ron se fit soulever avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot et Harry massa nerveusement les pecs de Ron pour l'aider à respirer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu respire maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, laisse-moi réfléchir. »

« Désolé. »

« Inquiet ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai paniqué ! »

« J'avais remarqué. Peut-être que si je me penche- »

« Oh. Mais- »

« Oui, je sais. J'aimerais également me voir venir si je me baisais. »

Harry regarda Ron pendant un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. On peut baiser maintenant ? »

« Eh bien... »

« Oh, allez ! Je vais garder le regard jusqu'à ce que tu sois venu, puis retourne-moi et tu pourras me voir. »

Harry roula des yeux. Puis il eut une idée.

« Et si nous étions en face d'un miroir ? »

~ O ~

C'était la pire journée de toute sa vie pour le secrétaire. Ce n'était pas seulement les voix qu'il avait entendu, mais cette fois il avait vu le réel, live show. Dans les toilettes. Pas d'avertissement, pas de porte verrouillée, rien. Il devait admettre, cependant, que son supérieur avait un beau cul. Non pas qu'il regardait.

~ O ~

De l'avis de Ron, le miroir était la plus grande invention de tout les temps. Non seulement il peut regarder Harry dans les yeux pendant qu'ils baisent, mais il peut aussi se regarder, ses biceps en flexion alors qu'il appuie ses mains sur le comptoir pour plus de puissance. C'était génial. Mieux que génial, c'était ...

« Quoi de mieux que génial ? » Ron soupira après que Harry sois venu à l'intérieur de lui. Ron était venu plus tôt - merci à Harry d'atteindre sa prostate à chaque fois.

Il a fallu un certain temps à Harry pour répondre. Il était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle après s'être effondré sur le haut du dos en sueur de Ron. Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou, et après avoir retrouvé sa vision, dit en riant.

« Ca ? »

Ron ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

~ O ~

Le samedi d'après, Harry jeta un papier dans la poubelle.

« Quelle charge de- »

« Tu veux des oignons dans ton sandwich ? » intervient Ron.

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu aimais les oignons. »

« Non, j'aime pas, » souffla Harry.

« Mais avant oui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oublies les putains d'oignons, tu veux ? »

Ron lécha son pouce, mit la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

« Quel est le problème, mon cœur ? »

« La Gazette du Sorcier, le voila mon problème ! »

« Qu'ont-ils dit encore ? » demanda Ron curieusement en essayant d'arracher le papier froissé de la poubelle.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir, » répondit Harry sèchement avant de faire disparaître le papier.

« Tu ne peux pas tous les faire disparaître, » dit Ron sereinement avant de mordre son deuxième sandwich après le déjeuner.

« Tu es sûr ? »

La voix d'Harry était sèche et dure, et Ron décida que pour le moment son casse-croûte était plus important que de prouver qu'Harry avait tort. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait finalement tort. Sérieusement, Ron ne voyait pas où était le problème. Après que la presse ait découvert qu'il était enceint d'Harry, la Gazette avait fait ses choux gras sur eux durant les trois dernières semaines. Si ce n'était pas "l'anomalie de l'Elu" c'était "Le meilleur moyen de rester aux côtés d'Harry Potter" Et Ron ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

« Tu veux bien te calmer ? » dit Ron d'un ton apaisant après avoir fini son repas.

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait chier avec ces titres ? Tu les a tous vus auparavant. Rappelles-toi notre cinquième année. »

« Eh bien, ils ne sont pas sur moi cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Enfin, Ron compris.

« Alors, c'est ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna Harry.

« Ce qui te tracasse c'est qu'ils écrivent sur moi. »

« Eh bien, ça ne te dérange pas toi ? Non, ne réponds pas. »

« T'es un crétin. Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui se soucie de la Gazette du Sorcier ? C'est une bande de losers mentant sur tout. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucié ? »

Harry regarda Ron. Il le regardait vraiment. Vautré sur le canapé avec son t-shirt qui s'étend sur son mignon ventre rond, Ron n'avait jamais été aussi paisible avant. Harry avait pensé que le mythe sur les femmes enceintes lumineuses était juste un mythe. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu Ron traverser des jours qui pouvaient parfois être assez difficiles, il comprit mieux. Après les vomissements, les vertiges, après les moments où aucune nourriture n'était comestible, Ron avait obtenu cette lueur. En outre, ses actions étaient plus en sécurité, et il s'emblait ne jamais se fâcher.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » Dit Harry, rampant à côté de Ron, ne voulant pas le déranger sur le canapé.

« Ouais, je sais, » dit Ron, en caressant la joue d'Harry presque distraitement.

« Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais ca aussi ? »

« Ouais. Tu pourrais me donner un soda, pendant que tu y es ? »

« Imbécile, » Harry rit et invoqua une canette de soda.

« Merci, mon pote, » applaudi Ron, pointant avec la télécommande la télé. « De plus, cela ne te dérangerais pas de t'écarter ? Tu me bloques la vue. »

Harry se décala et se pencha sur le ventre de Ron, l'oreille collée contre elle. Il avait fait ses devoirs et savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il sente un mouvement du bébé avant le sixième mois de grossesse, mais il voulait être prêt. Il voulait dire bonjour à leur enfant.

~ O ~

Après avoir regardé un film, ils se sont tout les deux endormis, Harry guida Ron à la chambre à coucher. Il aurait souhaité être plus grand que Ron pour pouvoir le porter mais comme Ron pesait plus de dix livres de plus que normalement, ce n'était pas vraiment une option. Ron ne se laissant pas léviter, Harry s'installa donc derrière Ron et traina son partenaire très enceint jusqu'au lit.

Ron s'endormit tout de suite, mais Harry resta éveillé, son oreille sur le ventre de Ron. Même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre le bébé, il était étrangement rassurant d'entendre le coeur de Ron battre régulièrement. A un moment, Harry crut sentir un certain mouvement, mais au bout de quelques minutes à écouter et en appuyant sa main sur la bosse, Ron a pété. Harry supposa une indigestion de Ron et s'endormit.

Pour être réveillé par Ron rugissant seulement deux heures après.

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

« Quoi ? Ron ? Ca va ? » Marmonna Harry, à moitié endormi.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, espèce d'idiot ? »

Harry alluma sa baguette et regarda autour, mais ne vit rien d'alarmant. Puis il regarda Ron serrant fortement sa jambe.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Ma putain de jambe, c'est quoi ! » maudit Ron, son visage se détachant en une grimace douloureuse.

« Tu as une crampe ? »

« Non, j'aime juste me réveiller et embrasser ma jambe sans aucune raison. »

« Bouges pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle, » dit Harry pendant qu'il attrapait la jambe de Ron.

« Oh, putain ça fait mal ! »

« Je sais, c'est juste... eh bien, essaye de te détendre, ok ? »

Harry pétrie la jambe de Ron après l'avoir recouvert de la couette. Il la souleva sur ses genoux, en lui massant ses muscles tendus en permanence. Il attrapa la cheville de Ron et le força à plier et étirer sa jambe.

« Mieux ? » demanda timidement Harry étant donné que les jurons de Ron ont cessé.

« Ouais, merci. »

« Pas de problème, amour. Je suis la pour ça. »

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais, imbécile, » Harry rit et embrassa Ron doucement sur la joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, » marmonna Ron à moitié endormi en tirant la couette sur lui.

Harry attendit patiemment que Ron se soit rendormi avant de ramper sous la couette. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Ron et mit sa main à côté de son ventre, juste à côté de la ligne brune qui descend du nombril saillant de Ron jusqu'à ses poils pubiens. Ron détestait sa ligne, mais Harry, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'y avait rien de Ron qu'Harry n'aimait pas.

Pas une seule chose.

**Et voila, reviews reviews please. Ou dois-je me mettre à genoux! lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, et voila la suite, j'ai adoré ce chapitre, un réel plaisir à traduire. Plein de chose à découvrir! Haha **

**Bonne Lecture **

**Note de Shynia : Bonjour tout le monde, ce chapitre est génial comme les autres. Bonne lecture et on se voit au prochain chapitre ! **

Reviews:

Ecnerrolf: Merci de ta fidélité, bon chapitre.

Klein: Imaginer Ron enceint est juste la chose la plus drôle au monde, on devrait le dire à rupert! lol

Amistosamente-vuestro: J'aime beaucoup aussi, logique tu me diras étant donné que je la traduis! Lol

**CHAPITRE 7**

« Devrions-nous être inquiets ? » demanda Harry nerveusement.

« Eh bien… » le guérisseur réfléchit « Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour une première grossesse de sentir le bébé bouger plus tardivement que ceux qui en ont déjà eu. »

Ron bâilla. Il n'avait pas pu faire sa sieste de l'après-midi à cause du rendez-vous avec le guérisseur.

« Peut-être qu'il est paresseux, » plaisanta t'il, mais Harry ne rit pas. « Sérieusement, mon pote, tu peux le voir de tes propres yeux - le bébé se porte bien ! »

« Oui, oui, le rythme cardiaque est normal, et toutes les fonctions vitales sont dans la norme. Il semble n'y avoir rien de mal, alors peut-être Mr Weasley a raison. Peut-être que le foetus est juste… lent. »

« Ca vient de son père, » Ron eut un petit rire. « Vous devriez voir Harry, le dimanche matin - impossible de le faire descendre du canapé, même si la maison prenait feu. »

Harry ne sourit toujours pas, il était trop occupé à regarder l'hologramme. Puis c'est arrivé.

« Voilà ! » hurla Harry, faisant sursauter Ron et le guérisseur. « Vous avez vu ? Il a bougé ! »

« Calmez-vous, Mr Potter ! » aboya le guérisseur, agitant sa baguette. L'hologramme a doublé de taille. « Avez-vous sentit ca, Mr Weasley ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, le foetus est en train de changer de position pendant que nous parlons. Vous devriez sentir quelque chose. »

« Oh, ça ! » S'exclama Ron en posant sa main sur son ventre. « Je pensais que c'était juste des gaz. »

Le guérisseur cligna des yeux deux fois, puis grinça des dents. Harry sauta sur le lit et posa sa main à côté de Ron. Ils attendirent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils coupèrent brusquement leurs respirations en même temps.

« C'est ... c'était ça ? » demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Je pense que oui, » murmura Ron.

« Eh bien, j'avais déjà ressenti ça avant. Je pensais que c'était des gaz, aussi. »

« Vous voyez ? » Ron hocha la tête brusquement vers le guérisseur. « On ressent ceci comme une indigestion normale. »

Après cela, il était impossible pour Harry de quitter Ron. Sa main était toujours sur son ventre, et à chaque fois que Ron s'asseyait, Harry collait son oreille contre la bosse, afin qu'il puisse entendre le bébé.

« T'attends-tu à ce qu'il commence à parler ? » soupira Ron, amusé.

« Non, » fredonna Harry, les yeux fermés. « Il est plus réel quand je peux le sentir. Et l'entendre. »

Ron ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry, mais il le repoussa.

« Envie de faire pipi. »

Ron venait de fermer la porte des toilettes quand il y eut un petit tapotement sur la fenêtre. Harry laissa la chouette entrer et démêla la note de sa jambe. Il lu la lettre rapidement, se retourna, et griffonna une réponse de l'autre côté du parchemin. Il venait de fermer la fenêtre après que la chouette ait décollé quand Ron émergea des toilettes.

« Je pense que je suis déshydraté. J'ai dû faire une douzaine de litres au moins aujourd'hui. Ya t-il du soda ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Harry.

Il attendit patiemment que Ron revint de la cuisine, portant non seulement son soda, mais aussi une grande assiette pleine de collations variées. Ron se jeta sur le canapé et mit l'assiette au-dessus de son ventre.

« Ron, il ya quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, » commença Harry. Il prit la canette de soda des doigts de Ron et la posa sur la table.

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais, eh bien, tout d'abord, j'ai quitté mon emploi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux être à la maison avec toi, » expliqua Harry, frottant les doigts enflés de Ron doucement. « Et, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions recommencer, les jumeaux ne savent toujours pas comment tu es tombé enceint. »

Ron attrapa un cookie et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha pendant un moment, regardant Harry sourire nerveusement.

« Bon, je suppose que c'est logique, » dit finalement Ron. Il essaya d'atteindre la canette de soda, mais ne réussit pas. « Tu peux me passer le- »

« Dans une minute. Il y a autre chose que je veux te dire. »

Harry sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Il la fixa, regarda Ron, et enfin poussa la boîte à la main de Ron, enlevant l'assiette vide de son ventre.

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Ouvres-le. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Harry était vraiment bizarre, et sa voix était plus élevée que d'habitude. Bien sûr, Ron reconnu la boîte à bijoux, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui avait acheté quelque chose de brillant. Ce n'était pas leur genre, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Donc, il fallu quelques minutes à Ron pour trouver quelque chose à dire après qu'il eut ouvert la boite.

« Mince alors. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu veux dire- »

« Ouais. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Tu veux pas ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais je ne savais pas que- »

« Ton père. »

« Mon - qu'est-ce »

Harry rit et prit les deux anneaux d'or de la boîte de velours.

« Ton père nous a obtenu un autorisation pour qu'on puisse se marier. Seulement si tu me choisis. »

« Idiot, » souffla Ron en roulant des yeux. « Bien sûr que je le ferais ! »

Le sourire d'Harry était si brillant, qu'il illumina tout le salon. Ron essuya une larme égarée du coin de son oeil.

« Tu es tout ému ? » taquina Harry, en prenant la main gauche de Ron dans la sienne.

« Tais-toi. »

« Non, pas envie, » plaisanta Harry, mettant un genou à terre. « Ron, veux tu m'épouser ? »

« Ouais, je le veux, » répondit Ron à voix basse.

~ O ~

La cérémonie de mariage était magnifique, et grâce à la demande de Harry et Ron, heureusement courte. Ron remarqua que les femmes blotties ensemble, partageaient leurs mouchoirs et pleuraient. D'autre part, les jumeaux firent un large sourire à côté de Charlie et Lee, ce qui fit que Ron se sentir en sécurité - au moins certaines choses étaient constantes, les pleurs d'Hermione lui faisait presque peur. Mais comme Ron vérifia l'homme à côté de lui, il fut surpris de voir qu'Harry, lui aussi, avait les larmes aux yeux - les yeux mêmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer.

« Arrête de me surveiller ! » siffla Ron du coin de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime, » articula Harry, le regardant comme une vache malade d'amour dans l'opinion de Ron.

« Connard, » marmonna Ron quand il sentit ses yeux s'humecter.

Hermione servit de témoin pour chacun d'eux - elle était capable de tout organiser par elle-même, de sorte qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire participer tout le monde. Même Ginny s'est présentée vêtu d'une robe féminine, les surprenant tous. Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois ou il l'avait vue dans autre chose que sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Tu es une bonne prise, » Ginny taquina Harry pendant que Ron allait chercher sa quatrième tranche de gâteau.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry, vraiment surpris. Ginny l'avait jeté deux mois après la guerre, en disant qu'il était ennuyeux.

« Ouais. Eh bien, pour Ron de toute façon. C'est pas comme si il pouvait faire mieux, » Ginny sourit et pinça les joues d'Harry. « Je vois quelqu'un, aussi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais. Maman ne sera pas contente d'entendre que je suis la troisième homosexuelle d'une fratrie de sept. »

« Oh ! »

« Elle est là, » dit Ginny doucement, montrant une femme athlétique à la peau sombre dans la quarantaine qui venait d'entrer par la porte. Elle fit signe à Ginny et se dirigea vivement vers eux.

« Gwen, voici Harry Potter, » présenta Ginny, en plaçant un doux baiser sur la joue de Gwenog. « Harry, c'est ma Gwen. Gwenog Jones. »

« Oh, » dit Harry, avant de se rappeler ses manières. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mme Jones. »

« Et vous, M. Potter, » dit Gwenog en souriant. « Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent. Tous les deux, vous êtes un bel exemple pour le reste d'entre nous. »

Ginny rougit, mais Harry ne comprit pas le sens derrière les mots de Gwenog avant de conduire Ron sur la piste pour la dernière danse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Ginny qui avait ses bras enroulés autour Gwenog de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Nous ferions mieux de ne pas déchirer nos vêtements, ce soir, » murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron tandis qu'ils se balançaient au rythme de la musique.

« Hein ? »

« Nous pourrions en avoir besoin au prochain mariage. »

« Le prochain quoi ? » Demanda Ron, abasourdi.

« Apelle ça un pressentiment. »

* * *

**VOILA, allez un petit effort un peu plus de reviews pour moi cette fois ci!?**


	8. Chapter 8

Shynia = Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre traduit et corrigé par mes soins, faites moi part par reviews de vos impressions ! Sinon, il y a plus de "suspens" qu'autre chose dans ce chapitre avec une petite touche humoristique à la fin. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

Et oui je sais ce chapitre n'est pas ce moi, mais mon emploi du temps surcharger ne m'a pas aider. Mais les deux derniers chapitres seront de moi. Merci pour vos reviews! Remercions tous shynia pour avoir eu l'amabilité de le traduire pour moi. Vraiment, que ferais-je sans toi? (question existentielle)

Bonne lecture a tous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, je n'en ai jamais assez!

Chapitre 8

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il sois déjà si grand, » roucoula Molly, regardant l'image où le bébé bougeait. « Et, vous êtes sûrs qu'il est un il ? »

« Oui, » confirma Harry puisque la bouche de Ron était pleine de soupe de lentilles. « Nous l'avons découvert il y a deux semaines environ, mais nous n'avons pas voulu dire quoi que ce soit avant le troisième trimestre. »

« Un beau petit-fils, » renifla Molly.

Le bébé de l'image poussa son poing dans sa bouche et un triple soupir s'échappa des trois paires de lèvres.

« Avez-vous déjà pensé aux noms ? » demanda Molly.

« Non, » dit Ron.

« Oui, » dit Harry en même temps.

Ron regarda curieusement Harry. Il pensait et avait toujours parlé du bébé comme étant "le têtard" mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry avait eu à l'esprit. Harry rougit, mais ne donna pas de détails.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, » dit Harry trop tôt. « J'ai promis d'emmener Ron au magasin, en profitant pour faire un tour au ministère voir ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire.»

« Passes le bonjour aux jumeaux mon amour, » dit Molly, avec encore des larmes dans ses yeux.

~o ~

Ron s'ennuyait. Lee était en voyage d'affaires, Angelina était toujours à st. Mungo où elle travaillait comme guérisseur et Fred et George travaillaient eux-mêmes sur leur nouveau projet de whatchamacallit. (euh… On traduit ça par quoi ? Lol) Ron pensait juste à faire un raid sur le réfrigérateur quand la Cheminette s'enclencha.

« Bonjour, cher frère, » annonça Charlie aussitôt qu'il sauta de la Cheminette.

« Salut, les gars ! » pépia Hermione, arrivant directement derrière Charlie. « Oh, salut, Ron ! »

Ron sourit lorsqu'il vit son frère tendre la main pour aider Hermione à sortir de la cheminée. Charlie avait plus de manières que Ron ne pourrait jamais même rêver d'avoir. Cela était un fait ; Hermione l'avait dit elle-même après le commencement de leur relation à Charlie et elle. À l'époque Ron avait été étrangement soulagé qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre - quelques mois avant Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un petit quelque chose pour Harry. Heureusement, Harry avait la même sorte de chose pour Ron et le reste est raconté dans l'histoire.

« Eh bien, bonjour, bonjour, » brailla Fred, arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Salutations, chers parents, » dit George, entrant sur les talons de son jumeau.

« Nous sommes venus puisque » commença Charlie en jetant ensuite un coup d'oeil à Ron, « -vous savez. »

« Je ne sais pas, » réfléchit Ron, intrigué.

« C'est justement de cela qu'il s'agit, petit frère, » toussa Charlie.

« Ouais, sûr, » dit George avec sourire. « Laissez-moi vous le chercher. »

« Assure toi d'obtenir le bon du lot, » assura Fred en se moquant tout en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Ron.

« Bien sûr, » sourit George d'un air satisfait, en faisant un clin d'oeil conspirateur à Charlie. « Je lui ferai même le sac pour que personne, » indiqua George à Ron, « dont cela n'est pas l'affaire ne puisse le voir."

« Pour l'amour de Merlin... » murmura Ron, roulant des yeux. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Fred découvrit la théière avec sa baguette magique tandis que George se retourna pour aller chercher le paquet de Charlie.

« Nous essayons de me faire tomber enceinte et les jumeaux auraient quelque chose pour aider le processus, » dit immédiatement Hermione. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le ventre rond de Ron et elle sourit d'un air satisfait. « Après tout, ils peuvent faire des miracles. »

Hermione avait voulu plaisanter en disant ses mots, mais le visage de Fred se ferma et, si les réflexes de Charlie n'avaient pas été aussi bons, la théière que Fred tenait serait tombée.

« Oh, mon, » respira Fred et couru dans l'arrière chambre sans même un coup d'oeil à ses invités.

« C'était étrange - même pour Fred, » gloussa Charlie. « Quelqu'un veut du thé ? »

~o ~

Plus tard cette nuit-là, tout le monde était assis à la longue table de la cuisine ; l'ensemble du clan Weasley, y compris Harry, Hermione, Angelina et le reste des conjoints. Fred s'éclaircit la gorge et tous se turent.

« Ainsi, maintenant nous connaissons tous la raison de pourquoi notre cher frère est enceint. »

« Un Saint avec un enfant, » intervient respectueusement George.

« George, sois sage ! » réprimanda Molly.

« Oui, sois sage, père George ! » railla Fred, mais il continua avec l'histoire après que Molly l'ait regardé fixement. « Eh bien, enfin, nous essayons de faire tomber enceinte Angelina depuis un certain temps déjà.»

Fred jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme qui lui sourit sereinement.

« Et, eh bien, nous avons inventé une potion dont on suppose qui peut aider à cela. On a moulu de la corne de licorne, qui a coûté une fortune, remarquez, et on a aussi moulu des bois de renne. »

« C'était ma suggestion, » expliqua Hermione. « Les bois de Renne ont été utilisés comme un améliorateur de libido en Finlande pendant des siècles. C'est en Europe du Nord."

« Et vous l'avez donné à Ron ?! » s'exclama furieusement Harry.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » rejeta George. « J'ai fait la potion de Ron moi-même et c'était l'Antidote pur pour U-No-Poo ! »

Ron rougit et évita la demande d'Hermione du regard.

« Mais la question est : où l'avez-vous fait ?! » demanda Fred, clairement ravi de la situation.

George regarda fixement son jumeau pendant deux secondes avant de tressaillir puisque Fred le frappa.

« Vous voulez dire- »

« Oui. »

« Tout ce temps, vous avez- »

« Oui. »

« Et, je pourrais avoir- »

« Oui, » dit Fred, souriant d'un air satisfait en s'excusant, « désolé. »

George trembla et Lee eut l'air déconcerté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lee.

« Je vous le dirai plus tard. »

Ron ressemblait à un nuage de tonnerre et Harry eut du mal à le garder avec lui.

« Et ? » dit Harry, irrité.

« Bien. J'ai mélangé la potion dans le même mortier que George a fait la sienne. Et Ron. »

« Ainsi, il mélangeait l'Antidote U-No-Poo avec ta potion ce qui a fait tomber Ron enceint ? »

Fred inclina la tête.

« Vous devez rapporter ceci au Bureau de l'Utilisation Incorrecte de la Magie! » déclara Hermione. « Toutes les nouvelles potions doivent être enregistrées et testées. »

« Ouais, ou nous pourrions l'embouteiller et le vendre aux couples homosexuelles. »

« Fred Fred- » commença Hermione, mais elle fut coupée.

« Seulement à une condition ! » aboya Ron, rétrécissant ses yeux. « J'obtiendrai 50 pour cent du bénéfice pour avoir été un cobaye involontaire. »

« Entendez, entendez ! » sourit Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

~. ~. ~

Ron avait du mal à respirer. Il essaya de rouler mais il se ravisa immédiatement, roulant sur son côté gauche - il pouvait encore moins respirer allongé sur le dos. La main d'Harry qui était autour de sa poitrine n'aidait pas du tout.

« Fiche moi la paix ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me tues ! »

« Quoi ? »

Harry se leva immédiatement recherchant l'intrus à la lumière de la baguette. Comme il ne voyait rien de dérangeant, il tourna son attention vers Ron qui essayait de respirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Impossible de respirer, » souffla Ron.

« Que puis-je faire ? »

« Tu peux revenir ici, » grogna Ron. « Il te suffit de me tourner le dos, j'ai besoin de garder mon bras en l'air. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit, et bientôt le bras lourd de Ron se trouva au-dessus de lui.

« Ça t'aide ? »

« Ouais, »

« Génial ! »

La main gauche de Ron était devant les yeux de Harry et avant qu'il n'éteigne sa baguette, il vit la bande d'or étincelant de la bague au doigt de Ron. Il retomba sur son oreiller avec un sourire extatique.

~ O ~

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour Ron et encore plus pour Harry. Ron se promenait comme un canard, et Harry le surveillait en tournant autour de lui en essayant presque de le transporter partout. Ce qui n'amusait pas du tout Ron.

Il avait chaud aussi. Ron ne cessait de le harceler à propos «de porter d'un radiateur», et Harry devina que le bébé était générateur de beaucoup de chaleur. D'autre part, en raison de la chaleur, Ron portait seulement un minimum de vêtements, et Harry lui jetait de nombreux coups d'œil, le corps en sueur.

Il ne l'avait pas mentionné à Ron, mais son ventre l'excitait du matin au soir. C'était quelque chose dont il ne souhaitait pas trop penser. Il ne voulait pas avoir de sentiments inappropriés envers leur enfant, mais plutôt, ça le rendait fou que Ron avait leur enfant et qu'il le transportait à l'intérieur de lui. Enfermé dans cet immense ventre. Sous cette peau tendue qui brillait par la pommade qu'Harry lui mettait tous les jours à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de le faire.

Umm, comme mentionné précédemment, Harry ne voulait pas trop y penser - il gardait juste sa bite semi-dressées 24/7.

Ce qui créa un autre problème, car ils ne pouvaient plus avoir de relations sexuelles.

« Je veux que tu me baises ! »

Ron était essoufflé alors qu'Harry le branlait par derrière. La bite palpitante d'Harry était enfouie entre les fesses de Ron ; le boxer couvrant les fesses malgré tout, parce qu'Harry avait dit non. Il était clair maintenant, à chaque occasion depuis que Ron était tombé enceint, Harry était inquiet de secouer le bébé et le perdre. Ron s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'il était un idiot parce qu'ils avaient déjà baisé tous les jours sans exceptions, même plusieurs fois par jour, depuis la fécondation, et rien de mal ne s'était passé.

Pourtant, Harry avait dit non. Il était heureux de gratifier le pénis de Ron à tout moment, ou de préférence le sucer, mais pas de le baiser.

Et ce que Ron voulait vraiment, en gros c'était que cette magnifique et dure bite pénètre son cul - maintes et maintes fois. Pas seulement de vibrer entre ses fesses – bien que Ron n'ait rien contre cela, non plus, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas la même chose. Pas la vraie chose.

« Ça suffit ! Demain, nous allons voir le guérisseur. »

~ O ~

Le guérisseur n'avait pas l'air heureux. En fait, Ron avait l'impression qu'il avait très envie d'appeler la sécurité dès qu'il les vit. Cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'ils avaient commencé à se toucher l'un l'autre la dernière fois qu'ils avaient visité Ste Mangouste. Techniquement, c'était à cause d'Harry qui avait pris Ron sur ses genoux, mais néanmoins, Ron n'était pas un homme qui aurait laissé son mari prendre toute la culpabilité.

« Promettez-vous de garder vos mains pour vous-mêmes ? » demanda nerveusement le guérisseur.

« Bien sûr, » lui assura Harry. « Par ailleurs, il est parfaitement normal de »

« Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Je me fous de ce que vous faites dans votre maison aussi longtemps que vous restez civiles quand vous êtes dans mon hôpital ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Derrière le guérisseur, Ron fit le geste de se branler avec son poing. Harry roula des yeux.

« D'accord, nous voulons juste savoir si le bébé pourrait être blessé si nous ... Eh bien, si nous faisons la chose qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommée, » demanda Ron. « Je sais qu'il ne pourrait pas, mais M. Fancypants pense qu'il pourrait. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » renifla le guérisseur. « Tout d'abord, si vous ne touchez pas directement l'abdomen, le fœtus ne peut sentir que les grands mouvements : secousses et balancements et ainsi de suite. Habituellement, cela ne nuit pas aux fœtus. C'est pourquoi il y a le liquide amniotique dans l'utérus… »

« Ouais ? » dit Harry, à moitié agacé et demi désireux - après tout, il y avait une possibilité qu'il puisse baiser Ron dans une demi-heure. « Et deuxièmement ? »

« Deuxièmement, » dit le guérisseur, haussant un sourcil, « Elle n'est pas si grande. »

« Excusez-moi ! »

« Le fœtus est approximativement fixé au milieu du côlon descendant, même un âne ne pourrait pas atteindre aussi loin. Sans vouloir vous offenser, M. Potter. »

« Aucun risque, » dirent ensemble Harry et Ron, se regardant sournoisement l'un l'autre. Le guérisseur fuit immédiatement la salle.

Dès qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Harry agita sa baguette, bannissant leurs vêtements. Il commença par bécoter Ron à fond, prodiguant à son visage, son menton, sa gorge et sa poitrine des baisers humides et extrêmement négligés. Il n'osait pas essayer le lit car il était clair que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour Ron de s'allonger sur le dos. Au lieu de cela, Harry posa Ron doucement sur le canapé et s'installa entre ses jambes.

Ron était dur comme du roc et vint presque quand Harry rentra en lui.

« Oh, se sent si bien, » grogna Harry, caressant les jambes de Ron qui étaient appuyées contre sa poitrine.

« Trop – longtemps, » haleta Ron en manque d'air.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry, essayant de se concentrer. Il n'était plus inquiet au sujet du bébé, il s'inquiétait seulement de la respiration de Ron.

« NE T'AVISES PAS DE T'ARRÊTER MAINTENANT ! » hurla Ron, serrant tellement fort les bras d'Harry que ses ongles coupés entrèrent dans la peau. « Si près, siprèsiprès... »

Harry garda un rythme soutenu, ajustant seulement l'angle et les coups sur la bite de Ron. Quand Ron vint, il exhalait tant de jurons que même Harry fut un peu surpris. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'en voyant Ron venir sous lui, à cause de lui, fit exploser sa bite et tous ses muscles fléchirent pendant quelques glorieuses secondes avant de se transformer en guimauve.

Ron resta à caresser le dos d'Harry pendant une longue période avant qu'Harry ne retrouva sa conscience.

« Gentil garçon. »

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? (Je sais bien que oui! lol)Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier donc je compte sur vous pour mettre pleins de reviews sur ce chapitre et sur le suivant !

à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
